


Until Lambs, Become Lions

by KathryneAutumn



Category: Divergent (Movies), Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: Divergent, Divergent Timelines, Eric/OC - Freeform, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 10:39:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3407567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathryneAutumn/pseuds/KathryneAutumn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this story is a love/hate story about Eric/OC .....she is dauntless born, Two years after Eric transferred .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until Lambs, Become Lions

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guy so this is my first Divergent fan fiction, so i just wanted to say thank you for reading. i'm going to try to make this as cliche-less as possible...This will take place at the same time a Tris,some things will be the same but what happens at the end of the book/movie will not happen. I will take things from the book (maybe),i will also take things from the movie (of course). all the characters will look like as they look in the movie because i like how they look and it just makes its easier for me. OK i think that is it the first chapter is to follow. OH and DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN DIVERGENT

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Being born Dauntless has it perks. Then again, after Eric transferred life here has been a living Hell. He thinks just because he's been here for two years _and_ a Dauntless leader means he can boss everyone around like he does. Anyways i'm walking down the path to the pit to hangout with some of my older Dauntless friends and-.

"Autumn." a stern voice calls.

"Ugh." Speaking of the devil, one moment." what on gods green earth could u possibly want Eric?"

"don't you have the aptitude test today?"

"Maybe i do and maybe i don't, whats it to you." I say in a cheeky voice knowing this would annoy him to no end. I also know that speaking to a leader like that could get me in big trouble, but being Dauntless you tend not to worry about those little things.

"You better hope they haven't gotten to the S's yet, come on lets go i'll take you myself, you know so you don't get lost." I could hear the sarcasticness in his voice, i really had no choice  to go with him

* * *

 

The train ride was awkward to be expected. I am now siting in the waiting room for the test, luckily they haven't called me yet but they are on the S's. A few more go by until they call me.

"Autumn-Gray Sterling." A Candor man calls.

i stand immediately and walk into the testing room. there are mirrors on one side of the walls and might i add my outfit is on point.

"okay,okay you look fine now sit, my name is frank ill be testing you today."

"Ah a big mouth my favorite." i say rolling my eyes, while taking a seat on a metal dentist looking chair.

"please, drink this." Frank says handing me a shot glass filled with blueish liquid. I don't question him on what it is i just drink it down and fall asleep, a few minutes later i wake up in the same room to see a smiling frank.

"welcome back to the real world little lady." he says in a delightful tone.

"what are my results?

" you made Dauntless."

"well i could have told you that." To the you the truth that's why i wasn't going to the testing today i know where i belong. I guess it just seemed pointless to go if i knew where i wanted to be.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed the 1st chapter . please send me feedback i want to know how you guys feel... if you liked it just hit that little kudos button ....oh and if you do send feedback don't be mean please i have feelings to,i'm not a robot .....once again thanks for reading


End file.
